


The Strip Club One Shot

by Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain



Series: Glee Fanfictions [2]
Category: Glee, Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: Cooper Anderson Stripper, Klaine, Klaine AU Magic Mike, Klaine Engaged, Klaine One Shot, M/M, Not really Kurt Hummel/Cooper Anderson, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain/pseuds/Good_Old_Fashioned_Villain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told by Mercedes that Kurt and Blaine were unadventurous Kurt sees this as a challenge and convinces Blaine to go to a male strip club with him. However they are both unaware that Cooper works there. Glee/Magic Mike crossover one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hi! This was a one shot idea given to me by my friend who thought it would be funny to combine Matt Bomer's (Actor for Cooper Anderson) role on Magic Mike with the Glee universe and so this was created.  
> Let me know what you think and give me constructive criticism as this is my first one shot on AO3. Thanks :)
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr for all my works on AO3 and ask me or submit anything :)  
> good-old-fashioned-villain-ao3.tumblr.com
> 
> \- C

“This isn’t a good idea Kurt.” Blaine insisted for what seemed like the 50th time that night as they pulled up in the parking lot and exited their car.  
“So you’ve said but you heard Mercedes. We don’t want to turn each other into an old married couple.” Kurt explained with a short roll of his eyes at Blaine’s hesitant attitude. “You’re the one that’s always complaining about not being spontaneous enough.” He pointed out causing Blaine to send him a small pout.  
“By that I meant eating dinner at 8 o’clock instead of 7. Not go to a strip club.” He said, not being able to keep the slight childish whine out of his tone.  
“Too late now.” Kurt smirked, taking hold of Blaine’s arm and pulling him inside the building.

The music from the strip club could be heard several streets over by Blaine but now he was at the source of the noise it was deafening. His gaze traveled around the room as he still felt the gentle tug of Kurt on his arm, directing him towards the bar. There was noticeably more women than men but that didn’t seem to faze Kurt as he ordered a drink for both him and his boyfriend.  
Blaine could see three men on the stage dressed or rather under-dressed as builders and making thrusting movements as they slowly stripped their small amount of clothing articles off making the people surrounding the stage scream and throw single dollars to the men who picked them up and tucked them away in their tight fitting underwear.

Kurt seemed amused by Blaine’s startled expression however he did not seem to entirely fit into the surroundings either as he perched on the bar stool, eyes flickering around the room nervously before resting on Blaine again. He was starting to think that Blaine was right, this was a bad idea but he’d never give him the satisfaction of telling him that especially since this had been set as a challenge by Mercedes. Instead he took a quick sip of his drink and placed it back on the bar before leaning over to Blaine so that he could be heard.  
“I’m going to go up.” He stated loudly in Blaine’s ear however he could barely be heard over the music the strippers were dancing to. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him but there was a small sense of alarm in his expression as he looked over to the squealing group of women and the odd man who were stretching their hands out towards the stage in an attempt to touch one of the strippers who had now reduced to only one man and he had pulled a woman up on stage who was wearing a sash that read ‘Bride to Be’. He sat her down on a chair and began to give her a lap dance, the woman let out a small squeal as her cheeks stained an unmistakable shade of crimson.

Blaine then looked back to Kurt who shared his same look of surprise but he leant back into Blaine and gave him a light kiss.  
“It’ll be fun.” He spoke in Blaine’s ear before standing up and walking towards the crowd. 

The woman’s lap dance lasted around 5 minutes more before the stripper helped her down and exited the stage. Blaine could only catch glimpses of his tall boyfriend in the middle of the crowd as the florescent lights above changed from green to red.  
Kurt had started out at the back of the group but slowly people shifted round and went to talk to their friends causing him to me moved closer and closer towards the stage. Suddenly the next stripper was announced and the tune to D’Angelo’s ‘How Does It Feel’ filled the room. An attractive half dressed man strode on stage, a microphone fixed to his face that was connected to the speaker pack attached to his jeans. He started singing the lyrics to the song and Kurt had to admit that he had a good voice.

 _Won't you come closer to me baby_  
_Now you already got me_  
_Right where you want me baby_  
_I just want to be your man_

The stripper began with slow sexual dance moves before collapsing to his knees in front of the crowd and more unsettlingly, in front of Kurt. He sent a wink to Kurt making his eyes widen slightly in surprise and didn’t fully register what was happening until the stripped had taken hold of Kurt’s tie and pulled him forwards, onto the stage.

Horror. That was all Blaine felt as he watched his long term boyfriend being pushed onto the chair on the stage by none other than Blaine’s brother. Cooper had never told Blaine about this particular job but it’s not like Blaine would have wanted to know. Of course Kurt had no idea who this man was in relation to Blaine, and Cooper had no way of knowing that the brown haired boy was his younger brother’s boyfriend as Blaine had purposely put off the meeting between them. But now he was watching Cooper rub against Kurt, pulling the usual stripper moves and all whilst he continued the song. Blaine was sure he should be feeling jealous that his boyfriend was being touched by another man and he would be if he could get past the initial disgust he was feeling.

The song seemed to continue for hours when in reality it ended after a couple of minutes and a flustered Kurt staggered over to him.  
“Did you see that? Oh my god!” He squeaked whilst his hands were placed on Blaine’s shoulders and he leant into him for support because he felt as if he was about to faint. His face was stained a bright red much like the bride to be from earlier as he rambled about it being so embarrassing but Blaine remained silent. He let Kurt continue his one sided conversation all the way to the car until Kurt realised that he wasn’t getting a response.  
“Blaine?” He asked tentatively, turning his boyfriend to face him as he gazed into his honey coloured eyes with concern. “I’m sorry, I won’t talk about it anymore. You’re not jealous are you?” He asked with a frown and Blaine just shook his head.  
“Just a bit shocked.” He mumbled with a small forced smile devoid of any enthusiasm. Kurt didn’t seem satisfied with this answer but didn’t push it as he gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and took the car keys from him.  
“I’ll drive, I didn’t have too much to drink.” He told him before climbing in the car and waiting for Blaine to get into the passenger seat. The car drive was quiet, filled only by Kurt’s mixtape of all his favourite tracks from various musicals but all Blaine could focus on was the image of his brother and Kurt on that damned stage that seemed to be burnt into his mind.

 

*2 months later*

 

“Merry Christmas!” Blaine and Kurt cheered at the same time as Blaine’s mother opened the front door with a wide smile.  
“Merry Christmas you two, please come in. My husband is through in the living room.” She informed Kurt as she gave him a quick hug before moving towards her youngest son and giving him a small squeeze. Kurt began walking towards the living room before Blaine caught up and linked their hands.  
“Thanks for coming with me.” He whispered to Kurt who smiled in response.  
“It’s the best time to tell them.” He mumbled back, lifting their intertwined hands to admire his engagement ring that adorned his ring finger and Blaine rested his chin on his fiancés shoulder, looking at the ring with a grin.  
“Whatever happens, remember that I love you so much.” Blaine spoke softly so that only Kurt could hear.  
“I love you too.”

After a few moments had passed of standing there, content with just each other’s company they decided to continue forward and enter the living room where Blaine’s parents were waiting. They started with small talk and Blaine’s mum kept leaving to check on dinner but his father began to notice Blaine was acting nervous and more jumpy than usual.  
“You okay there son?” He asked in his gruff tone whilst searching his sons face for an answer. It had taken his father longer than his mother to except that Blaine was gay and he was still not ready to accept it with open arms but realises that it is Blaine’s choice and as his father he should support him and his chosen partner. Blaine was startled by his father’s question as he had been relatively quiet so far this evening and he had to take a moment to compose himself. Kurt grabbed hold of his hand supportively and gave him and smile and a nod to signal it was time to tell his parents.  
Blaine had asked Kurt’s father for his blessing beforehand but he was too excited to wait and inform his own parents. He had set up an elaborate proposal at the sight of his old school, Dalton Academy, where they met and managed to rope in all their old friends to help as well but he didn’t want his parents hopes up in case Kurt had said no and there just never seemed a right time.  
“Well, Kurt and I have something we need to say.” Blaine told them, taking in a shaky breath but as he opened his mouth to tell them the doorbell rang.  
“Hold that thought” His mother told him with a small smile and went to answer the door. There was silence in the living room as they waited for Blaine’s mum to re-join them but she was not alone when she did.

Blaine had no idea _he_ was going to be here. Stood next to him mum in all his thankfully fully clothed glory, was Cooper Anderson. The colour drained from Blaine’s face as the events from the strip club, that had become a distant memory he had desperately tried to push out of his mind, surfaced.  
“Kurt this is Blaine’s brother, Cooper.” His mum introduced her oldest son, “And Cooper, this is Blaine’s boyfriend, Kurt. I don’t believe you two have met.”  
“Oh trust me. They have.” Blaine muttered under his breath to himself or at least he hoped it had been, until realisation flooded over Cooper who at first looked shocked before a smirk graced his face.  
"Its a pleasure." He said in a silky smooth voice, attempting to keep the amusement out of his tone as he extended a hand for Kurt to shake.  
It took Kurt a few moments longer of studying Cooper before he narrowed his eyes slightly. He shook Cooper's hand and as he drew his own back to rest on his lap he decided to voice his thoughts. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” He asked, searching his mind for why Blaine's brother looked so familiar.  
Blaine’s eyes widened in horror. It seems like the proposal wasn’t the only thing they’d be sharing with his family today.

“Oh God no.”


	2. The Strip Club Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has to suffer through an awkward Christmas dinner with his family and Kurt.  
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finished the chapter a little earlier than expected because school finished for the summer holidays today!  
> Finally no more tests so I had more time to work on this.  
> I take requests for fanfics/one shots that I will finish in between posting chapters of any stories I'm working on.  
> Comment your opinions because I'd love to know what you think about this story :)
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr for all my works on AO3 and ask me or submit anything :)  
> good-old-fashioned-villain-ao3.tumblr.com
> 
> \- C

The option of taping Cooper’s mouth closed was getting all the more tempting for Blaine. 

Thankfully Kurt had let the issue of recognising Cooper drop but that by no means meant that Cooper wasn’t having fun making suggestive comments. Blaine caught him sending Kurt a wink after a not so subtle comment on how he ‘got around’ which not only embarrassed his fiancé but also confused him even more. 

“So Cooper, what do you do for a living?” Kurt asked him with a polite smile after complimenting Blaine’s mothers cooking. Blaine almost chocked on his turkey hearing the question he had been dreading.  
“Well I’m a… professional dancer.” He smirked, raising an eyebrow as he caught Blaine’s horrified gaze, begging and pleading not to bring up that night.  
“Really?” Kurt asked with an interested tone as he placed his empty cup down. “I might have seen you in something.” He added, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind still present. He has definitely seen him before.  
“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Cooper’s smirk widened as he held an amused twinkle in his eye that made Blaine kick him harshly under the table. He sent him a warning look before going back to eating the rest of his Christmas meal. 

He didn’t want Kurt to find out his brother was a male stripper, definitely not the male stripper from that night. Even Blaine didn’t find out about Cooper’s profession until he saw his older brother thrusting up against his soon to be husband.  
Maybe Kurt preferred Cooper to Blaine? Thought he was more exciting, more charming and sexually appealing. He wouldn’t be surprised as this was not the first time it would have happened. 

Cooper had a habit of attracting attention, male and female, so Kurt would probably just be another name on Cooper’s ever growing list of people he’d screwed over.  
Now this may be a little harsh on his older brother but he couldn’t help the expanding feeling of bitterness directed towards Cooper.  
‘Just stop talking.’ Blaine begged in his mind, fully prepared to pull Cooper off to the side and grovel in front of him if that’s what it took to shut him up. 

But of course. This was his brother and he knew that there was no way he’d let something so hilarious drop. 

There was a questioning look in Kurt’s eye as he kept his gaze on Cooper which Cooper picked up on.  
“Let’s just say I’m not into ballet.” He stated before sending yet another wink to Kurt.  
Kurt, the ever sassy and independent man he was, took it upon himself to put an end to Cooper’s flirting. “Do you have something in your eye?” He asked innocently and a wide grin spread across Blaine’s face as he looked back to his fiancé. He felt like he was falling in love all over again after hearing the comment that deflated Cooper’s ego just a little bit.  
Enough so that when Blaine’s mother asked for him to help bring out dessert Cooper made no complaints and followed, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly.  
This left Kurt wondering if Cooper had ever been rejected before. Surely there was someone else put off by Cooper’s self-conceit? 

He ignored the growing list of questions in his mind regarding Blaine’s older brother and turned to his fiancé who had been sitting quietly all evening with a permanent scowl on his face.  
Blaine’s mother had gone with Cooper to finish off dessert and Blaine’s father had gone through to his office after receiving an important call which gave them some privacy to talk.  
“Are you okay?” He asked uncertainly before reaching over to entwine their fingers.  
This action made Blaine’s heart swell with joy as he pushed aside his earlier anxieties that involved his brother. Kurt was engaged to Blaine and that was the way it would stay, he was certain. 

There was a few moments of comfortable silence between them but the unanswered question still hung in the air.  
“I’m fine now.” Blaine settled on saying with a small smile on his face as he leant close to Kurt. He nestled his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck, sighing in contempt at the serenity he felt just by being in his fiancé’s presence.  
“You sure?” Kurt mumbled, playing with their linked fingers which rested on his lap and Blaine nodded lazily.  
“I love you.” He whispered into Kurt’s neck and the shiver Kurt’s body let out in response to the warm breath on his skin did not go unnoticed.  
“I love you too.” Kurt responded but he wasn’t sure Blaine heard him as he seemed preoccupied with placing gentle kisses all the way up his neck, mumbling about how perfect Kurt’s clear porcelain skin was.

They broke apart when they heard a woman clear her throat behind them. Blaine turned to see his mother watching them with both an amused and delighted expression. Delighted because it seems as though as least one of her sons has entered into a stable relationship. However Cooper held a bored and unimpressed look at the clearly infatuated couple.

Blaine’s father re-joined them once Blaine’s mother started dishing out the chocolate cake she had baked earlier that day. They once again began to eat with the odd comment being thrown around on how their weeks had been. 

By the time they’d finished dessert, almost every conversation topic Blaine could think of had been exhausted. All except one.

“Kurt and I… we have something we’d like to tell you.” Blaine addressed his family as he stood up from his seat, still holding onto Kurt’s hand and he felt Kurt give his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
“Well we have been together for quite a while and… I know that Kurt is the one for me. Hopefully he feels the same way.” Blaine paused to chuckle lightly. “So with Burt’s consent I took Kurt back to Dalton and… I asked Kurt to marry me.” He summarised with a nervous smile as he took in his family’s reaction.  
His palms began to grow clammy as he shuffled around, anxiously waiting for the first person to break the deafening silence that had consumed the room. 

Most surprisingly to Blaine, it had been his father who first made a movement. He stood up and Blaine had to refrain from cringing as the chair scraped against the floorboards of the dining room.  
His steps were purposeful as he strode around to where Blaine was standing and Kurt also stood up from his seat, a frightened and timid look etched into his face. Blaine’s father stopped in front of them and regarded them with a thoughtful expression.  
Blaine could have sworn his father just had a personality transplant as a wide and proud grin crept onto his face and he wrapped his arms around Blaine before doing the same to Kurt. 

“I’m so happy for you both. But you,” He pointed a playful finger at Blaine. “Young man, you should have told us sooner.” He scolded jokingly to which Blaine replied with a simple “Oops?”

Soon his mother made her way over and engulfed them both in a warming embrace, nearly suffocating the newly engaged couple before pulling Kurt into a conversation on the colour scheme for the wedding.  
Blaine chuckled with a fond smile as he watched Kurt animatedly describe the decorations he was thinking of so the forceful ‘ahem’ behind him gave Blaine quite a shock. 

Cooper stood with an unreadable expression as his eyes travelled back and forth between Blaine and Kurt but much like his father, he couldn't contain the grin on his face.

“I’m proud of you little bro.” He spoke whilst ruffling Blaine’s gelled hair and Blaine whined in protest at both the name and Cooper’s action.  
“Honestly I’m surprised. Who would have thought that after he experienced all this that night,” Cooper proceeded to make sweeping gestures towards his body as he twirled his hips which just made Blaine groan in embarrassment, “That he’d settle for… You.” He said with deadly seriousness but Blaine could hear the teasing tone hidden under the façade.  
“You’re not as good of an actor as you think you are Coop.” He chuckled, sticking his tongue out playfully but the amusement and happiness of the situation disappeared with a few simple words from Kurt. 

Kurt stared openly at Cooper, his conversation with Blaine's mum had ended with the promise of future planning so he took a few steps towards the Anderson siblings before freezing in place. He was within earshot of their conversation and as soon as Cooper began gesturing to his body, making small stripper moves he remembered all too well, it suddenly clicked in his mind. Like the final piece of a jigsaw puzzle being snapped into place. 

“That night… It was you!”


End file.
